Three Feather's Of The Wolf
by alixandria
Summary: SUMMERY: WHAT IF THE LIFE OF THE BLACK FAMILY HAD BEEN SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AND BILLY COULD WALK? AND SARA NEVER DIED? WHAT IF THEY HAD THREE BOY'S INSTEAD OF ONE? THIS IS THE STORY OF THREE BROTHER'S WHO FIND EACH OTHER AND DEFY DESTINY TO RETURN TO THEIR FAMILY.


**THREE FEATHER'S OF THE WOLF**

 **BY: ALIXANDRIA**

 **A/N: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SM. I AM ONLY PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTER'S IN A WORLD I HAVE CREATED AND FUTURE CHARACTER'S THAT SHOW UP LATER. NO BETA, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. THIS IDEA WOULDN'T LET ME BE. SO I HAD TO WRITE THIS STORY TO SATISFY THE PLOT BUNNIE'S IN MY HEAD.**

 **SUMMERY:**

 **WHAT IF THE LIFE OF THE BLACK FAMILY HAD BEEN SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AND BILLY COULD WALK? AND SARA NEVER DIED? WHAT IF THEY HAD THREE BOY'S INSTEAD OF ONE? THIS IS THE STORY OF THREE BROTHER'S WHO FIND EACH OTHER AND DEFY DESTINY TO RETURN TO THEIR FAMILY.**

 **CHAPTER: 1**

It was a cold day in La Push Washington, The black family were bundling up

their two four year old daughter's Rebecca and Rachel to go and visit their friend Bella at her

house. The family was invited over for dinner at The Swan home to celebrate Charlie's return

from visiting his daughter in Florida; bringing his four year old daughter Bella back with him.

Charlie missed his best friends so much and wanted to catch up with them.

Charlie thought by inviting Billy and his family over to dinner would help adjust Bella to

being home and give her kid's around her age to play with. He loved his daughter very much and

was glad when Renee decided to give Charlie primary custody of their daughter because she was

no longer financially able to care for Bella any longer. Bella needed some cheering up because she  
missed her mom but wanted to be with her dad more.

Charlie pulled into the driveway and parked the truck; he got out and walked to the

passenger door to help Bella out reaching into the back to unbuckle her booster seat grabbing her

bag as he went. Bella was small in height but big of heart, she was a unique child with the gift of

sight that ran in the family with the women. Renee couldn't handle Bella's dreams so she

relented and gave into Charlie's wishes but Bella didn't know any of this and that's how it would  
stay.

"Ready kiddo?" Charlie asked a slightly drowsey Bella as he picked her up and carried  
her inside the house.

"Yes, dadda" she replied smiling a sleepy little smile at her father.

Sue Clearwater was inside the kitchen making dinner when they walked in, she agreed to come over and make dinner for everyone using the hidden key under the mat.

"Oh good! you're both home. Dinner will be ready in an hour, why don't you both get  
settled in and unpacked while I finish up?" Sue smiled warmly at Bella, reaching over to tuck a  
stray hair behind her ear.

"That's a great idea. what do you think kiddo?" he smiled down at Bella.

Nodding her little head, Bella agreed and they climbed the stairs to Bella's room. Her

bedroom had been set up with a toddler bed instead of the crib she once slept in. her Disney's

Brave room decor put in it's proper place. Charlie had called ahead and told Sue and Sara what

he needed and where the house money was and they went shopping and had everything done in

two day's before they arrived from the airport.

Bella's eye's were now wide with surprise as she took in her new room and the biggest

smile decorating her small face. He was so happy with his little girl's responce to seeing it for the  
first time that he too couldn't keep the smile from adorning his face either. Bella asked to be put

down and Charlie complied happily as she tottered around; running her fingers over the beautiful

contents of her room, she found her toy chest and got to it.

"I'll come up and get you once everyone arrive's for dinner ok? you can play until then  
kiddo." He smiled down at Bella playing with her toy's.

"Okay Dadda." She smiled up at him and then returned to her doll's.

Charlie made sure once he left her room to latch the baby gate at the top of the stairs so

she wouldn't go tumbling down. He didn't want her first night back with him to be spent in the

E.R. Sue was waiting in the doorway when he came down.

"So, how's it going so far?" she asked with a smile in her eye's.

"Good, she loves her room and is playing with her doll's as we speak. You and Sara did a  
wonderful job with her room and I really appreciate it." He said as he leaned over and hugged  
her.

"I'm glad Bella like's everything, Sara and I wanted it to be welcoming and perfect for  
her." Sue beamed up at him.

"I couldn't ask for better family than I have right here with all of you. Speaking of which; where's Billy and the family?" He inquired.

"Billy called a few minute's ago and said they were leaving and that they should be here  
in fifteen minutes or so." Sue smiled.

"Good, good. I can't wait to see them; I had no idea it would be two weeks before I saw  
my old friend again." Charlie sounded thoughtful.

"Well we all have missed you but we are glad that your little angel is back home with the  
people who love her." She hugged him.

They heard a car pull up outside and the laughing of two small girl's coming up the walk.

Billy and Sara weren't far behind bringing up the rear. Charlie had the door opened before the

girl's hit the top step.

"Uncle Charlie! you're back. We missed you; where's Bella?" They asked in unison.

"Well hello to you two girl's. She's up in her room playing, you can go on up if you  
like? I'm sure Bella would love to see you both as well." Charlie said happily to his two favorite nieces.

The twins asked their Aunt Sue to open the gates so they could go on up to play with

their friend. Charlie welcomed Billy with a hand shake and Sara with a hug and a kiss on the

cheek. He took their coats and hung them in the closet; Billy and Charlie headed for the

living room to watch the Sea Hawks game while Sara and Sue went into the kitchen to get the

drinks ready.

"So, how are you feeling Sara?" Sue asked as she got the glasses out of the cupboard.

"Same old, same old. Getting more tired everyday, the twins really keep me busy. I don't  
know what I would do without you and Harry taking them off of my hands every now and then to play with Leah," Sara sighed tiredly.

"Well, anytime you need a break just drop them off and go relax. Besides I'm going to be working with Leah on her letter's and number's before she starts school. I could work with the girl's too, if you want?" Sue asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you Sue, we both appreciate it." Sara hugged her friend.

The women brought beers for the men and then went to check on the children playing

happily with each other. They smiled happily seeing Rebecca, Rachel and Bella playing together.  
Sara was excited to know that Bella and the girl's were going to be great friends. Sue tugged on

Sara's arm to go back downstairs to help her serve dinner.

The table was set and the dad's went up to wash and collect their daughter's to eat dinner.  
The women were chattering with the men and giggling at the girl's who were trying to eat their

spaghetti without wearing it. Bella and Rachel loved garlic bread, so Sue made sure to make

plenty. After dinner was packed up and put away, Charlie put Brave on for the girl's to watch

while the parent's retired to the kitchen and a friendly game of cards.

They played cards late into the evening, once the game was over and Billy and Sara had

won against Charlie and Sue. They all walked into the living room to the sight of three little girl's  
cuddled up together on the couch fast asleep. Smiling at their little angel's; Charlie picked up

Bella and put her to sleep in her bed, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. Charlie helped

Billy with the girl's, He picked up Rachel while Billy grabbed Becca up into his warm arms. Sara  
and Sue followed them out to the car and watched as the men gently set the two sleeping girl's

into their booster seats buckling them up for the short drive home.

"So, Chief? are we going to see you tomorrow for some fishing? You can bring little Bella over to play with the girl's. Sue will be there with Leah to start their tutoring, that way they can play and get to know each other better. What do you say?" Billy asked.

"I think it's a great idea, we'll be over at six a.m." He smiled shaking his friend's hand and bidding them all a goodnight.

Billy got in the car and pulled out driving his family home while Sue followed. Charlie

waved and returned inside to kiss his baby girl one more time before he retired to bed for the

night. Billy and Sara held hands all the way home; Sue had turned off onto her street leaving their  
little caravan to continue on towards their own home. Once they parked; Sara got out and carried

a sleeping Rachel while Billy got Becca out and into the house.

Their home was warm and cozy with a nice fireplace that Billy went to light the fire while  
Sara got the girl's into their Jammies and tucked into bed. She had been feeling tired a lot more

tired lately but didn't understand why, she always took care of herself and ate a healthy diet and

she definitely got enough exorcise chasing after the twins everyday. She just might have to pay a

visit to Tiffany Call at the clinic next week and have her run some tests.

Sara walked back into the living room, sitting on the comfy couch that Old Quil had

bought them for their anniversary last year, surprisingly it was holding up nicely even with two

active little girl's who like to bounce on it once and awhile when they thought their momma

wasn't watching. Billy pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. He

wanted to try for another child but Sara wasn't ready yet, maybe once the girl's start pre school

they could try.

Billy wanted a son so badly to help carry on the Black name and to one day take his

rightful place as chief when the time came for Billy to step down but he was saddened that it

hadn't happened for them yet. They had tried once before but alas the child din't survive the first

trimester, so Billy had let it go for the time being. Sara was heart broken and blamed herself even  
though it truly wasn't her fault and Sue and Tiffany kept reminding her of that. Pulling himself

out of his thoughts, Billy took his wife's hand and pulled her up from the couch and lead the way  
to their room.

He was so gentle and attentive with his wife and she loved him for it. Billy began

undressing his lovely wife; sliding his hands over her supple skin up her back and down her arms  
with the softest of touches. Even after the birth of the twins four years ago, he never forgot just

how beautiful her body actually was. She had her taught body back and he marvelled at how

quickly she returned to her pre pregnancy body. Sara was truly mesmerizing and Billy just fell in

love with her all over again.

Sara smiled up at her loving husband when he bent down to wrap his big strong arns

around her and seal their love with a gentle kiss. He walked them backwards towards the bed

and laid her down on the soft comforter, kissing a path down her body to the apex of her

thigh's. Sara moaned with her arousal and ran her finger's through Billy's jet black hair

scratching lightly on his scalp.

Billy was a varile man; standing at 6' 4" in height and around 230 lbs. of solid muscle, he

had garnered the appreciation of all of the women of the tribe even Tiffany Call had a thing for

him. But not even she could turn Billy's attention from his Sara, none of the women of the rez

could and for that Sara was truly blessed in the knowledge that she and she alone could bring this  
man to completion in every way.

They moved fluidly together in their love making and climaxed to great heights. Lying

there fully sated and content to be wrapped around each other they slept peacefully. The next

morning Billy woke to gags and coughs from the bathroom. He turned his head and realized Sara

wasn't beside him; he got up and padded across the carpeted floor to the bathroom and knocked

quietly on the door.

"Sara love, are you alright?" Billy asked worriedly.

"I'm alright love, go back to bed." Sara responded faintly.

Billy being the kind man he was; just couldn't walk away, so he pushed open the door to

find his wife laying with he face against the cool tile floor. Billy wet a cloth and cleaned his wife

up. He picked her up and kissed her forehead walking her back to bed and making her more

comfortable. Billy went and filled a glass with cool water and handed it over to Sara who drank it  
greedily.

"I'm doing to call Sue to pick up the girl's and ask her to watch Bella while we go fishing this morning?" He told his wife with worry etched on his face.

"No! Billy! I'll be fine, I just need to rest for a little bit." She replied forcefully.

"Love? you aren't well and I can stay home and take care of you. Harry and Charlie can go without me." Billy replied calmly.

"Okay, I give. Go make the calls and I will stay here in bed. I love you Billy." Sara conceded to her husbands demands.

"I'm glad you understand how much I worry about you and I love you too, my Sara." he said kissing his wife's damp brow.

Billy went into the kitchen to call Sue and let her know what was going on with his wife.

Charlie was his next call and he agreed to take Bella over to Sue's for the day. He promised Billy  
that he and Harry would catch enough fish for them as well and drop it of later tonight on their

way back. Billy thanked Charlie and placed the phone back onto it's cradle, then he went to

wake the girl's and get them dressed for the day.

A/N: Okay so we have a little cliffy. I know, so soon? but I wanted to end it there until the next chapter that will Pick up where we leave off her. please Favorite and Follow and Review. Let me know how you like it?


End file.
